


Puifai

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [11]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Friendship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Как легко в эти дни поддерживать зрительный контакт после всего, через что они прошли. Он думал, что это что-то значит, думал, что это знак того, что между ними что-то есть. Он не понимал, что это была девушка.Часть 11/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 4





	Puifai

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

— Я собираюсь попросить Пуфай стать моей девушкой. 

Тишина. Тарн смотрит на своего соседа по комнате. Как легко в эти дни поддерживать зрительный контакт после всего, через что они прошли. Он думал, что это что-то значит, думал, что это знак того, что между ними что-то есть. Он не понимал, что это была девушка. 

Он не может говорить. Если он это сделает, он может признаться, что его сердце разбито. _Я мог влюбиться в тебя, Тайп._ Черт, он уже практически влюбился. Разве не казалось, что между ними что-то происходит? Разве Тайп не открылся ему? Разве не казалось, что он мог быть неравнодушен к Тарну? 

Он помнит, когда они помирились, как Тайп накрыл его постель банками Спрайта и поцеловал его. Когда он признался Тайпу, _я не могу жить без тебя_ , Тарн имел в виду именно это, черт возьми. Тарн не говорит эти вещи небрежно. Как Тайп сказал, что они любовники (случайные, но все же). Как Тарн поцеловал его ногу и Тайп улыбнулся. _Никто из друзей так не целуется._

Любовники так делают. Но Тарн предполагает, что случайные любовники должны быть чем-то одноразовым. Что-то, что легко отбрасывается, когда появляется симпатичная девушка. По крайней мере, Тайп не оставляет его ради другого парня. Это, вероятно, было бы более болезненно.

Может ли Тайп увидеть в его глазах, как разбивается его сердце?   
— Удачи, — говорит Тарн ему. — И дай мне знать, как все прошло, чтобы я знал, как себя вести с тобой. — потому что он не знал, что ему делать с того самого вечера, как Тайп ударил его и ушел ночевать к соседям. Все пошло под откос слишком быстро. 

Тайп ничего не говорит. Это хорошо. Тарн не думает, что он может вынести что-то еще сегодня вечером. Он ощущает тяжесть, когда покидает кровать. Он вспоминает, как они столкнулись вместе, ту первую ночь, когда Тарн надеялся, что они смогут стать... ну, теперь это не имеет значения. 

Может быть, так даже лучше. В любом случае, Тайп все еще утверждает, что он натурал. Он может жить совершенно нормальной жизнью, встречаться с девушкой, иметь соседа по комнате, который спит в своей постели. Он будет счастливее. И это действительно то, чего хочет Тарн — чтобы Тайп был счастлив. Он всегда хотел помочь ему, и если это означает, что ему нужно отойти в сторону, то это именно то, что он сделает. 

— О, не забудь купить ей подарок. Или тебя бросят до того, как она станет твоей девушкой. — Тарн хочет показать, что не злится. У него просто разбито сердце, но он никогда не сможет злиться на него. Просто больно. Он не хочет показывать, что ему больно, потому что тогда он будет казаться навязчивым, жалким. Он хочет, чтобы Тайп знал, что ему больно, без необходимости делать это очевидным. Он должен знать это, потому что он должен знать, что чувствует к нему Тарн, и, черт возьми, он должен знать, потому что он чувствует то же самое. Он должен. Все, что делает Тайп, намекает на то, что он чувствует то же самое. _Никто из друзей так не целуется._

Он заползает в свою кровать, свернувшись калачиком, чтобы позаботиться о разбитых частях своего сердца — сердца, которое он хотел отдать Тайпу. Сердце, которое он уже отдал ему.

***

На этой неделе здесь Нонг Ай (прим. _актриса, играющая Пуфай_ ) для съемок шестого эпизода. Он помнит ее из воркшопов, но он не помнит, чтобы она была такой красивой. Мью уже давно не смотрел на такую женщину. По крайней мере, года два, если не дольше. Мью нравятся ее пухлые щеки и большие круглые глаза. Он может понять, почему Тайп влюбился в Пуфай.

Она улыбается, когда видит его. И краснеет. Ее улыбка игривая и сладкая, словно у нее есть секрет, который она расскажет тебе, если ты правильно разыграешь свои карты. И Мью всегда был хорош в этой игре. 

Он подходит к ней после репетиции.   
— Хм, мы снова встретились, разлучница. 

Она смеется свободно, без ограничений. Он помнит, как ему нравилось это в ней.   
— Что я могла поделать, если в раю были неприятности?

Мью поднимает бровь. Она шустрая.   
— Может быть, моей женушке просто нужно было напомнить о том, как он хорош. 

— Или, может быть, он помнит, как хорошо это было до тебя. 

Черт, она хороша. Мью пожимает плечами и улыбается ей самодовольной улыбкой.   
— Он вернется ко мне, не так ли?

Она кивает в одобрении.   
— Кха… но не все мужчины могут справиться со мной. 

Черт. Кто, черт возьми, эта девушка, и где она была всю его жизнь?   
— Ты говоришь от лица Пуфай или от своего лица?

Она улыбается этой скрытой, загадочной улыбкой, глядя на него из-под ресниц.   
— Кха.

***

_Мью разглаживает одеяло, чтобы оно стало плоским и прямым. Он делал бы это каждое утро, если мог, если бы его возлюбленный не был таким лентяем и все еще не спал к тому времени, как он уходил. Мью всегда очень внимательно относится к своей кровати. Ладно, ко всему. Называть его помешанным на чистоте было бы слишком жестко, но большинство людей, которые знают его, казалось, думают, что это совершенно точно его описывает. Что он мог поделать, если ему нравится содержать дом в чистоте? Ему нравится, что у всего есть свое место, и в его доме царит порядок и организация? Он не думает, что это слишком много._

_Он присаживается на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть плоскость пухового одеяла, потянув его, чтобы выровнять и вытянуть складки. Он слышит смешок со стороны дверного проема._

_— Что?_

_Его возлюбленный прислоняется к дверной раме и улыбается.  
— Ты знаешь?_

_Мью закатывает глаза.  
— Что я помешан на чистоте? Да, я знаю._

_— Не это. — он подходит к Мью и касается его щеки. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?_

_Мью краснеет. Его возлюбленный не часто говорит такие вещи. Они оба предпочитают сохранять это до поры до времени, когда они не могут не сказать это, чтобы сделать это особенным._

_Мью хватает его и бросает на кровать — к черту складки. Он нежно и ласково целует его, наслаждаясь этим моментом, когда его возлюбленный не мог не сказать ему, что любит его._

***

(прим. переводчика: _Надеюсь, будет понятно и так, но все же предупрежу. Начиная с этого кусочка, повествование Мью выравнивается с повествованием Галфа по временной шкале. Поэтому, наслаждаемся уже цельной картинкой._ )

Черт, здесь душно. Кондиционеры были слишком громкими, поэтому они отключили их. Пот смыл весь макияж Мью, и Пи'Вэй даст ему подзатыльник, когда увидит, что ее работа разрушена. Он замечает Галфа у стола с закусками. Команда закулисных съемок направлена на него, и он использует это как предлог, чтобы побыть рядом со своим коллегой. Он не может добиваться Галфа, но он может, по крайней мере, продолжать дорожить отношениями, которые у них есть в настоящее время, отношениями, которые позволяют им быть близкими.

— Камера, — говорит он, обнимая своего младшего. Мью чувствует, что сейчас он вынужден сообщать о таких вещах.

Он сжимает детский жир Галфа. Он полагает, что все, что они сделали до сих пор, было в порядке, так как Галф был в отношениях все это время, и он никогда ничего не говорил. Вообще ничего. Абсолютно вообще. И Мью не обижен на это, он не чувствует себя обманутым в некотором смысле из-за того, что человек, с которым он так близок, даже не упомянул о чем-том столь важном в своей жизни, как ТРЕХЛЕТНИЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ. Но Мью не обижен. Они все еще могут быть близкими, все еще могут быть ласковыми, не так ли? Это ничем не отличается от Мью с Милдом, Тонгом или Коком. Он просто должен напоминать себе об этом. Галф просто намного симпатичнее Милда, вот и все. 

— Яй Нонг — мой Нонг Stress Ball, — говорит Мью, смеясь. 

Галф поворачивается к нему лицом, его глаза круглые и дразнящие.   
— И о чем Кхун Пи переживает сейчас?

Боже, если бы он знал. Но он не хочет, чтобы Галф знал, не хочет, чтобы его младший жалел его.   
— О вещах, о которых мне не приходилось думать некоторое время, — говорит Мью. Это так близко к правде, не раскрывая слишком многого. 

— Кхраб, — Галф кивает. — Проблемы с девушкой? 

Если бы. Mью задается вопросом, должен ли он снова попытаться встречаться с женщинами. Он любит женщин. Ему нравятся их красивые голоса и то, как мило они говорят, _кха_. Ему нравится изгиб их груди и восхитительное ощущение того, каково это — находится между их бедрами. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он занимался любовью с женщиной, и, возможно, пришло время оставить симпатичных парней с красивыми глазами и губами, которые просто созданы для поцелуев. Они только ранили его.

Он думает об Ай и увлечении, которое она питает к нему. Он не назвал бы это влюбленностью, но он находит ее компанию воодушевляющей. Может быть, он просто скучает по женщинам. Мью вырос среди большого количества женщин, и ему интересно, может ли близость женской энергии помочь ему исцелиться.

Он кладет подбородок на плечо Галфа.   
— Нет, — пренебрежительно говорит он. — У меня никогда не бывает проблем с девушками. — это правда. Он был в отношениях только с одной женщиной, едва ходил на свидания с двумя. И учитывая количество раз, когда ему изменяли, никто из них не был женщиной. Он действительно должен дать им еще один шанс. Особенно учитывая… ну, его влечение к Галфу не должно было зайти так далеко. 

Его коллега протыкает большой кусок ананаса зубочисткой. 

— Покорми меня сначала, — говорит Мью. Он вспоминает тот день на воркшопе, когда учил Галфа, как кормить кого-то. Мью надеется, что Галф вспомнит урок. 

Галф кружит зубочисткой над клубникой.   
— Как насчет этого?

Мью качает головой.   
— Слишком большая. — на что этот негодник пытается намекнуть?

— Как будто твой рот не достаточно большой, чтобы вместить. — как грубо. Но он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится это взаимодействие. Если бы все так и осталось — сжимания животика и поддразнивания — Мью, вероятно, был бы доволен этим. 

Он тыкает Галфа в живот.   
— Эй, — ворчит Мью. — Перестань говорить правду. Хорошо, дай мне большую. — он открывает рот для Галфа, чтобы тот мог накормить его. 

Маленький засранец смеется и, вместо этого, протыкает один из больших кусочков дыни.   
— Тебе это нравится? — спрашивает Галф, поднося фрукт.

Тьфу. Даже сейчас его Нонг все еще милый. Мью смеется и наклоняется за дыней.   
— Ты так жесток со своим Пи. — он съедает все за один укус. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Сладкий, но не такой сладкий, как Нонг Stress Ball. — он снова сжимает животик Галфа. 

Галф улыбается. Это большая, слащавая улыбка, которую он использует для закулисных съемок и блога. Странно, насколько искренне это выглядит. Но он видит ее только тогда, когда вокруг них есть камера. 

— Будь осторожен, — предупреждает его Галф, — иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Несмотря на то, что он знает, что это шутка, и что Галф никогда не будет иметь это в виду, эта фраза все еще вызывает улыбку Мью. Даже если это не больше, чем их собственная шутка, все же, это достаточно особенная вещь для него. 

Мью кивает и издает звуки согласия.   
— Я полагаю, есть вещи похуже, чем это.

***

**Галф:**

Собираешься на съемки сегодня?

**Мью:**

Сегодня выходной. У меня класс.

**Галф:**

Буэ. Приходи после, кхраб.

**Мью:**

У кого-то день рождения?  
Я приду, если будет торт.

**Галф:**

Нет. По крайней мере, ты снова ешь. Никакого торта. Что-то слаще. Или кто-то.

**Мью:**

Ах, это Пи'Маме? Скажи ей, что я скучаю.

**Галф:**

Агр. Ты такая заноза в заднице.

**Мью:**

Неправда. Тарн использует много смазки.

**Галф:**

Нет, ты заноза в заднице, не Тарн! Упрямый. Это я. Я слаще, чем торт.

**Мью:**

Галф, что за дерьмовый торт ты съел? Не удивительно, что ты не любишь сладости.

**Галф:**

Я тебя ненавижу, кхраб.

Ай машет ему, как только он прибывает на съемочную площадку.   
— Савади-кха, Пи'Mью. — она дарит ему понимающую улыбку. — Пи'Пи сказал, что ты будешь здесь, даже если у тебя выходной.

Черт, Пи. Он вздыхает и улыбается ей.   
— И почему это, кхраб? 

Она кладет руки за спину и игриво качается из стороны в сторону. Милая.   
— Хм… потому что Нонг Галф выглядел одиноким, кха. — она подмигивает ему. 

Черт, все знают? Черт, Пуфай знает, что он влюблен в Галфа? Черт. 

Он должен смеяться над ситуацией. В противном случае ему хочется кричать об этом.   
— Почему ты думаешь, что меня это заботит?

Она бросает на него взгляд, который говорит, _серьезно, подкаблучник_?   
— Женщина знает, — говорит она ему. 

Мью берет банан со стола с закусками и следует за ней в подготовительную комнату, где Галф топчется с одной ноги на другую. Он делает это, когда ему скучно или он раздражен. В любом случае, для него это одно и то же. 

— Оу, муженек здесь! — Пи'Mаме говорит Галфу. 

Галф поворачивается и поднимает бровь.   
— Хммм. Разве Кхун Пи не получил мое сообщение? Здесь нет торта.

Маленький негодник. Он дарит ему снисходительную улыбку и обнимает, пока очищает свой банан. Он знает, что Галф дуется, потому что ему было одиноко. Они почти никогда не проводили день врозь.   
— Я слышал, что здесь есть что-то слаще.

Члены съемочной команды издают колективные _аааауууу_ и _оооооооуууууу_ , звуки. Милый маленький рот Галфа сжимается, пытаясь остановить улыбку.   
— И что это?

Мью кивает и приближает свое лицо к своему младшему.   
— Нонг Ай. 

Галф делает удивленное лицо, которое превращается в смех. Он качает головой, обращая взор на стафф, как будто спрашивая, _вы можете поверить этому мудаку_? и строго указывает на Мью.   
— Кхун Пи плохой человек. 

Мью улыбается и откусывает свой банан.

Пи'Маме достает свой телефон и смотрит на Ай.   
— Пуфай крадет привязанность Tайпа, а Ай крадет привязанность Пи'Мью. 

Ай смеется и качает головой.   
— Пи'Мью не пришел сюда, чтобы увидеть меня. Смотрите. — она указывает на них, стоящих рядом друг с другом. 

Пи'Mаме поворачивается к нему и начинает снимать.   
— Почему ты пришел сюда, Пи'Мью? У тебя нет съемок сегодня. 

— Я пришел подбодрить Галфа, — говорит Мью, обнимая его. 

Лицо Галфа становится преувеличенно комичным. Этакое шокированное негодование.   
— Но я уже закончил, когда ты сюда пришел. — его глаза большие, круглые и милые. — Ты называешь это подбадриванием?

Они смеются и возвращаются к Ай.   
— Пуфай, давай. 

Она цепляется за одного из сотрудников и смеется.   
— Нет, я не могу стоять рядом с ними! — она снова указывает на них. 

Мью входит в поле зрения камеры.   
— Итак, давайте вместо этого изменим его на Тарн-Пуфай. — еще одна вспышка _оооооуууууу_. Мью нравиться дразнить.

Камера снова прыгает на Галфа. Его улыбка вялая.   
— Если вы измените это на Тарн-Пуфай, я буду третьим лишним. (прим.: к _ому интересно вот момент с Ай на 1:30_ https://youtu.be/Q12kloEWjPE)

Мью показалось, или Галф выглядит ревнивым? Он идет к нему и обнимает его за плечо. Насколько он может судить, его лицо определенно показывает признаки ревности. Он никогда не видел ревнивого Галфа, у него никогда не было причин. Он видел просто ревнивого Тайпа на воркшопе, но это не было конечным результатом. Этого не будет до более поздних эпизодов. Мью может только оттолкнуться от того, что он знает о выражениях Галфа, но он бы поставил деньги на ревность. Его Яй Нонгу нравится чувствовать себя особенным. 

В какой-то момент он оказывается наедине с Ай. Она дарит ему эту загадочную улыбку.   
— Яй Нонг скучал по своему Кхун Пи. 

Он вздыхает и качает головой.   
— Да, он скучал по старику, который потакает его безумствам. 

— Ой, Пи'Mью, кха… — она касается его руки. — Не притворяйся взрослым. Ты слишком игрив, как маленький мальчик. 

Мью поворачивается к ней и грозит пальцем.   
— Ты должна проявлять больше уважения к своим старшим, юная леди. 

Впрочем, он не может сохранять серьезное выражение лица. Обычно он может это сделать, когда разыгрывает жесткость, но что-то в Ай заставляет его постоянно улыбаться и смеяться. Это как быть рядом со старым одноклассником. Он едва знает ее, но что-то в его разбитом маленьком сердце хочет раскрыться и довериться ей, как старому другу. Это глупо, он знает. У нее должно быть та личность, которая заставляет людей чувствовать себя комфортно и вызывает желание рассказать ей свои жизненные истории. 

Ай обхватывает его палец своей крошечной рукой.   
— Нет, Пи'Мью. — она становится на цыпочки, чтобы приблизиться к нему. — И он не думает о тебе, как о старом, снисходительном человеке. Он, однако, негодник, потому что считает себя равным тебе даже больше, чем на воркшопах. 

— Как будто я этого не знаю.

Она наклоняет голову в сторону.   
— Но он прав, не правда ли, кха? — теперь она указывает на него. — Женщина всегда знает, Пи'Мью. — она отпускает его палец и опускается вниз на ноги. Она выглядит такой маленькой, но такой напористой. Ему нравится это в ней.

Он отворачивается, потому что у него есть подозрение, что она может прочитать его лицо.   
— На что ты пытаешься намекнуть, разлучница?

Она смеется и качает головой.   
— Пи'Мью злой. Я пытаюсь сказать… — она подзывает его пальцем, и он понимает, что наклоняется, чтобы услышать. — Вы двое сделали из меня шиппера, и я хочу помочь. 

Мью выпрямляется и закрывает глаза. Как раз то, что ему нужно — еще один шиппер. Он закрывает лицо рукой и снова смеется, потому что ему действительно хочется кричать в этот момент. 

— Нонг Ай, кхраб… 

— Кха?

— Ты зря тратишь время. Мы просто делаем свою работу. Это фан-сервис, Нонг. — если кто и знает это, то это он. Может быть, он примет душ, как только вернется домой, чтобы он смог кричать так долго, как захочет. 

Ай топает ногой.   
— Нет! Я не тот тип шиппера, Пи'Мью. Я знаю, как работает этот бизнес. И кроме того, зачем Нонгу Галфу весь день без тебя дуться, если это фан-сервис? За ним не наблюдала ни одна закулисная камера.

Мью не хочет больше слушать об этом. Его не нужно убеждать в том, что он испытывает чувства к Галфу. Ему нужно обратное.   
— Нонг Ай... — он наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо. — Я ничего не допускаю. Но ты должна знать, что у Нонга Галфа есть девушка. Я не знаю, должно ли это быть секретом. 

Ай кажется странно невозмутимой, услышав эту новость. Она моргает несколько раз.   
— Должно быть, это старые отношения, — размышляет она вслух. — И, вероятно, о, Пи'Мью... — ее глаза стекленеют. 

— Что? 

Кажется, она смотрит сквозь него.   
— Ты должен быть там для него, Пи'Мью. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Она наконец-то смотрит в его глаза. Естественная радость и тайна исчезли, и она выглядит так, словно умоляет.   
— Когда они расстанутся. Ты должен быть рядом с ним. Ему будет грустно, но недолго, если ты будешь рядом с ним. — Ай снова касается его руки. — Намного меньше, если ты будешь рядом. 

Он качает головой.   
— Нонг, ты не должна желать этого их отношениям. Это нехорошо.

— Я не желаю, — говорит она, сжимая его руку. — Это уже происходит. 

Что? Она правда тот человек, которому открываются другие? Мью чувствует укол ревности от мысли, что Галф рассказал ей о своих отношениях после нескольких дней, когда ему потребовались месяцы, чтобы рассказать ему. 

— Он что-нибудь сказал тебе? 

Она качает головой.   
— Нонг Галф был очень тихим. Он улыбался и немного смеялся из-за меня — ты знаешь, потому что я смешная и очаровательная, — но в остальное время он грустил. Пока ты не появился. — ее улыбка превращается в беспокойство. — Нет, я могу… я могу сказать, что разрыв уже происходит. Какое-то время. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Она смотрит на него, как будто говоря, _да ладно_.   
— Моя бабушка. У нее был дар. У меня тоже есть немного. Это нечетко, но женщина знает. — она подмигивает ему. 

Мью хочет закатить глаза, но он знает, что лучше этого не делать. Предсказания — это не то, к чему можно относиться легкомысленно в их культуре, поэтому если Ай говорит, что у нее есть дар, он не усомнится в этом.   
— Кхраб, я буду там для него.

Ай смотрит вдаль и внезапно начинает смеяться. Она хихикает в руки, как будто она только что узнала секрет. Она снова становится на цыпочки.   
— Не думай обо мне как о сплетнице, хорошо? То, что я собираюсь сказать тебе, поможет тебе быть там для Нонга Галфа и поддержать его так, как он в этом нуждается.

— Кхраб… — Мью понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит. 

— Нонг Галф и его девушка очень любят друг друга… но это другой вид любви. — она поднимает брови, как будто пытается сказать ему что-то еще, но Мью не понимает. — После расставания ему будет грустно, но он не будет убит горем. Думаю, это все, что я должна сказать. — она отходит назад и осматривает его лицо. 

Мью чувствует что-то тяжелое в груди. Его разум придумывает миллион различных интерпретаций слов Ай. Во главе его списка стоит фантазия о каждой безответной истории любви геев: что, если она прикрытие? Поддельная девушка, чтобы он мог изображать натурала? Но Мью знает, что ему не может так везти. Это слишком очевидно. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Ему действительно не нужно было беспокоиться о чем-то еще. 

— Нонг, почему бы нам с тобой не встречаться? — Мью дразнится. — Пи будет хорошо с тобой обращаться. — и Бог знает, что это будет намного проще. 

Она смеется и хлопает его по руке.   
— Не искушай меня, Пи'Mью! Ты не представляешь, какой ты красивый! — она щурится на него. — Или, может быть, ты знаешь.

Мью прищуривается на нее, и они смеются. Он вздыхает и смотрит на нее с нежностью.   
— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравятся женщины, верно? — если бы он не был так безумно влюблен в Галфа (потому что он мог бы с этим согласиться, поскольку все знают), он мог бы влюбиться в такую девушку, как Ай. 

Она кивает и хихикает.   
— Перестань использовать меня как щит, Пи'Мью. — она толкает его в плечо. — Я не буду настоящей разлучницей только потому, что ты боишься. 

— Боюсь? 

— Кха! — она смотрит на него большими круглыми глазами, которые напоминают ему о Галфе. — Это будет тяжело, Пи. Я не буду лгать. И тебе нужно стать сильнее, кха. Здесь. — она тыкает в его сердце. 

Он вспоминает, как Тайп тянется к сердцу Тарна. Он почти чувствует, как руки Галфа хватаются за его грудь, пытаясь добраться до него. Как много Ай может увидеть с ее даром? 

— Хорошо, ты меня бесишь. — Мью смеется и подталкивает ее к двери. — Давай купим немного мороженого и поговорим о забавных вещах. Тебе нравится K-поп?

Она хихикает, когда он ведет ее через коридор за плечи.   
— Ты не откажешься от него, верно? 

— Тебе нравится клубничный вкус? Кокос? Манго? Я угощаю.

— И ты сделаешь свое сердце сильным снова? 

— Шоколадный соус? Карамель? Взбитые сливки? 

— Хорошо, я сдаюсь. Я хочу вкус таро.

— Хорошая девочка.

***

Мью смотрит на сообщение в своем телефоне. Это от Ай. Опять. Он улыбается и качает головой. Она начала называть себя его жизненным наставником.

**Ай:**

Как сердце сегодня утром?

**Мью:**

Сонное.

**Ай:**

Как долго Пи спал прошлой ночью? Не лги. Женщина знает.

**Мью:**

Тогда почему ты не знаешь, сколько часов, кхраб? Хмммммм…?

**Ай:**

Скажи мне, или я скажу Нонгу Галфу, что ты недостаточно спишь.

**Мью:**

Стукачи получают по заслугам.

**Ай:**

Ты меня не пугаешь.

***

**Ай:**

У Нонга Галфа такие красивые глаза.

**Мью:**

Новый телефон, кто это?

**Ай:**

Такие круглые и милые. Как у оленя.

**Мью:**

Эта учетная запись LINE не обслуживается.

**Ай:**

Мы снимали сцену в ресторане. Он был так нежен, когда ласкал мою щеку и убирал мои волосы назад. Сказал, что научился этому у тебя.

**Мью:**

Ложь. Пи'Пи научил его.

**Ай:**

Ой, я думала этот аккаунт больше не обслуживается?

**Мью:**

Может быть.

**Ай:**

Давай поедим тэмпуру. Я расскажу тебе о своем свидании с Тайпом.

***

Ай заказывает самое большое блюдо. Мью завидует ее аппетиту. Его аппетит приходит и уходит в эти дни. Иногда он голоден, иногда забывает поесть.

— Заказывай, что хочешь, Пи, — говорит она ему. — На этот раз я угощаю.

— Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это. 

Она хлопает его по руке с меню.   
— Побереги свое рыцарство. Это не свидание, поэтому позволь мне угостить тебя. 

— Да, но ты моложе, — настаивает Мью. — Я должен заботиться о моих младших. 

Ай качает головой и толкает меню к нему.   
— Если я позволю тебе заплатить, ты выберешь все, что захочешь? Ты должен быть сильным, Пи. 

— Хорошо. — Мью подзывает официанта и заказывает тоже что и Ай. 

На самом деле они не говорят о свидании Пуфай с Тайпом. Она рассказывает ему о своих занятиях, ее планах на выпуск в ноябре, о путешествиях, которые она хочет совершить. Он рассказывает ей о Чоппере, его аспирантуре и книгах, которые он хочет прочитать, когда у него будет время. 

Мью смотрит на нее через стол. Что-то отличается от того, что он обычно чувствует. Ай ловит его на горячем и смеется.   
— Ты еще не заметил? — спрашивает она. 

— Что? 

Она вздыхает и гладит его по руке.   
— Ты провел последние два часа, не беспокоясь о Галфе. Чувствуешь себя хорошо, верно?

Хм. Мью смотрит вниз и качает головой, чтобы очистить разум. Вроде хорошо.   
— Кхраб. — он смотрит на нее. — Ты и не собиралась говорить о нем сегодня вечером?

— Нет. — она жестикулирует палочками. — Я говорила о себе, и надеялась, что ты расскажешь о…

— Себе. 

Она кивает и улыбается.   
— Ты должен сосредоточиться на себе, чтобы снова сделать свое сердце сильным, Пи'Мью.

Им приносят чек, и официант отдает его Ай. Ее карточка на подносе. Она улыбается ему из-под ресниц.   
— Я дала им свою карту, чтобы заплатить, когда ты был в уборной.

Мью должен быть осторожен со своим хитрым Нонгом.

***

**Ай:**

Небольшая помощь, Пи?

**Мью:**

Что не так?

**Ай:**

Мои друзья хотят сделать танцевальный номер на день рождения нашего друга.

**Мью:**

Ты хочешь, чтобы я порекомендовал песню?

**Ай:**

Не совсем…

Мью щелкает пальцами в такт.   
— И раз, и два, и три, и…

Ай, Милк и Колм встают в свои позы и начинают двигаться. Mью ходит вокруг, пока они танцуют, наблюдая за их ногами и удерживая ритм, щелкая. 

— Заставь их свистеть как ракетная бомба, бомба. — он поет вместе с музыкой. Он не силен в корейском, но он знает большинство текстов. В конце концов, это BlackPink. Конечно, он знает слова. «넌 너무 아름다워 널 잊을 수가 없어 그 눈빛이 아직 나를 이렇게 설레게 해 boom boom».

Он начинает делать движения вместе с ними. Он не может ничего с этим поделать. Какой смысл в хореографии, когда ты не можешь насладиться танцем? 

Колм спотыкается и сбивает с ног других девушек.   
— Ой! Извините! 

Мью останавливает музыку.   
— Ты в порядке, Нонг?

Она краснеет и энергично кивает.   
— Кха! — она выглядит смущенной. — Я просто слишком нескоординирована, кха. 

— Хм… — Мью напевает часть песни, делая половинчатые шаги. — Хорошо, попробуй это. — он делает более простой ход, когда поет партию. Это занимает у Колм несколько попыток, но она прыгает и обнимает его, когда, наконец, справляется. 

— Хорошо, дамы, попробуем еще раз?

В конце репетиции к нему подходит Нонг Колм.   
— Пи'Mью, кха? Ты пойдешь с нами обедать?

— Хм? — он смотрит на Ай, которая кивает ему. 

— Кха! Пожалуйста, присоединись к нам! То есть, если Пи не слишком занят или устал. 

Мью думает о последних двух часах. Было приятно заняться чем-то, что не имело ничего общего с самим собой. Что-то, что он мог сделать для других людей, но это не привело бы к большему стрессу, беспокойству и мучительным мыслям о его прекрасном коллеге с красивыми глазами Бэмби. Разумеется, он имеет в виду Галфа, поскольку Ай можно было описать так же. Красивая, напористая и дерзкая. У Мью есть свой тип. 

Мью улыбается Колм.   
— Да, кхраб.

Она и Милк визжат вместе и улыбаются ему.

***

— Нет, нет! — кричит Ай. — Это реально! Я видела это на YouTube!

— И это делает его реальным? — Милк качает головой. 

Ай шлепает по столу.   
— Это реально! Вы можете сжать монету! Это простой закон электромагнитной индукции Фарадея, кха. — она выглядит довольной собой.

Mью останавливается между укусами. Она серьезно? Он слышал что-то подобное на своих уроках по физике, но это было не более, чем разговорчики. 

Ай вытаскивает из своей сумочки ручку и начинает рисовать ей на бумажной салфетке.   
— Смотрите, хорошо? Я говорю вам, это реально. — она рисует монету и катушку вокруг нее. — Вы пропускаете ток через катушку, конечно, чтобы создать магнитное поле. 

Милк хватает ее за руку.   
— Подожди, подожди, какова плотность магнитного поля?

Ай смотрит на нее.   
— Что? Ты думаешь, я могу на ходу это сказать? — она смотрит на Мью, как будто говоря, _я что профессор или что-то еще_? — Вероятно, 18 Тесла или вроде того. 

Милк смотрит на Колм.   
— Хм. Тебе нужен ток в... 

— 50 000 ампер, — говорит Мью. Он попытался вычислить это сам. 

— Кха. Итак, монета ловит течения… — Ай продолжает. — И вы знаете, сила Лоренца… — она рисует стрелки вокруг катушки. 

Глаза Мью следуют за ее эскизом.   
— Подожди! — он смотрит на всех трех из них. — Катушка взрывается? 

Колм смотрит на рисунок.   
— Боже мой, так и будет! 

— Лучший в классе, — говорит Ай, улыбаясь ему. — Монета взрывается, и вот так она сжимается. 

Mью потрясен. Это, безусловно, самая крутая вещь, о которой он слышал за всю неделю.   
— Физика не была такой забавой, когда я получал степень бакалавра. 

Ай красуется и позирует с Милк и Колм.   
— Это потому, что мы учимся на кафедре электротехники, в то время, как ты был на промышленной инженерии.

Мью качает головой.   
— Ты должна отправить мне это видео на YouTube. 

Она кивает.   
— Хорошо, но оно на английском. Надеюсь, ты достаточно опытный, Пи'Мью… 

Дерзкая.

(прим.: _само видео с монетой_ https://youtu.be/d2TDXKfBaMQ)

***

Мью понимает, что его английский не так хорош, как он думал. Не важно. Видео все еще было действительно классным. Он растягивается на диване, думая о последних нескольких днях и о том, как вещи ощущались по-другому. Как будто он был в небольшом отпуске от себя самого, своих проблем... от Галфа. Со всеми сценами Пуфай, они не снимались вместе так часто. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз говорил с Галфом.

Это ощущалось хорошо. Ай была права — он должен сосредоточиться на себе, чтобы снова укрепить свое сердце. Даже если он все еще таит в себе идиотскую фантазию, в которой у него есть шанс с Галфом, и ему не будет плохо с его искалеченным, усталым старым сердцем. Не так уж и плохо иметь жизненного наставника.

***

Mью получает сообщение от Ай. Это селфи с ней в симпатичном белом платье, ее волосы распущенны. Она выглядит самодовольной и насмешливой.

**Ай:**

Вот-вот украду твоего парня. #HBDPuifai

**Мью:**

Разлучница.

**Ай:**

Приходи и забери его, если посмеешь.

Мью не знает, почему он приходит на съемочную площадку. Он пришел на час раньше, и он даже не снимается в этой сцене. Но он здесь. Пришел забрать своего парня, или что-то еще. Он говорит себе, что он пришел увидеть Ай. 

Пи'Маме не теряет времени зря и вытаскивает свой телефон. Она приказывает Мью встать рядом с Ай и Галфом. Она хочет, чтобы они были по обе стороны от нее для ее IG истории. (прим.: _IG_ https://www.instagram.com/p/B4c4Fp1ggB7/?igshid=19p4s1ukr5zyd)

— Пуфай, между Тайпом и Тарном, кого ты больше предпочитаешь?

Ай не тратит времени. Она подходит к Мью и опирается на него. Галф топчется туда-сюда на ногах. Скучно или раздражено?

***

— Пи'Мью, краб?

— Хм? 

Он и Галф прислоняются к ограждению за пределами съемочной площадки. Идет дождь, и прохлада ветра и воды слишком соблазнительна, чтобы не выйти на улицу. 

— Было странно не видеть тебя так часто. 

Мью поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он не думал о том, на что была похожа последняя неделя для Галфа. У Мью было много отвлекающих маневров с Ай, но он понятия не имел, чем занимался его коллега. У него такое чувство, что большую часть этой недели Галф провел в одиночестве. 

Мью хихикает.   
— Не говори мне, что ты скучал по мне? 

Галф смотрит на него.   
— Как хочет Кхун Пи. — он вздыхает и пинает воздух. — Могу я спросить у тебя совета, Пи'Мью?

— Конечно. — Мью чувствует, как его грудь напрягается. Он думает, что знает, к чему это идет. 

Галф глубоко вздыхает. Он смотрит на дождь, его профиль резкий напротив внешней стороны здания. Он так прекрасен в угасающем свете. Мью хочет запомнить то, как он выглядит прямо сейчас. В последнее время он не позволял себе по-настоящему смотреть на Галфа. Не так, как раньше. Но здесь, где они только вдвоем, Мью сдается и позволяет себе восхищаться всеми вещами, которые он пытался забыть. Округлость его глаз, изогнутый нос, заостренная форма его пухлых губ и гладкая шея, которую он любит целовать, даже когда этого нет в сценарии. 

— Пи'Мью, я думаю, что мы с моей девушкой собираемся расстаться.


End file.
